


Rain Sucks

by Gravytrain101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Grumpy Derek, M/M, Rain, Sick Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Derek and Spencer have to walk home in the rain because they didn't bring their car. Reid is having fun while Morgan is being grumpy about having to walk home in the rain.





	Rain Sucks

Morgan’s POV:  
“Ugh,” I groaned as it rained, “I told you we should’ve just drove here.” 

“Come on Derek,” he started, “It’s just a little rain. Plus, we only live 2 blocks away.”

“Whatever Spencer,” I grumbled as I pulled my coat closer into myself, “Rain sucks.”

“Don’t be such a downer Morgan,” he said as he pulled away from me and jumped into a puddle splashing it onto the both of us, “See. It’s not so bad.”

“Quit it Reid. You’re getting me wet,” I whined. 

“You’re already wet Morgan,” he said as he ran towards another puddle and jumped in it. 

“God, you are like a child,” I sighed. 

“It’s fun Morgan,” he retorted and laughed as he jumped into another puddle. 

Once we crossed the street Spencer smiled, “One more block to go.”

“I wish we were home already,” I groaned as he jumped into another puddle. 

“Stop being so crabby Derek. It is just a little rain,” he said.

I ignored him as I started to walk a little faster. I couldn’t help but smile at Spencer trying to jump from puddle to puddle. 

“Look pretty boy,” I said as I pointed, “There’s our house.”

“Race you home,” he said before taking off. 

“That’s not fair,” I yelled as I took off running. 

I met him at the doorstep as he shouted, “I won!”

“You had a head start,” I said as I went to unlock the door. 

“You could’ve beat me,” he responded as he went inside and took off his soaked shoes. 

“Whatever. Come on, let’s get out of these clothes baby,” I sighed as I took his hand and walked us both to our room. 

After we were both in dry clothes we went into bed and fell asleep not to long after. 

I woke up the next morning with my arms around Spencer. He was still sleeping but he was a little too warm. I felt his forehead, yup, fever. Being careful, I eased myself out of bed, to get all the supplies we needed before returning. 

I laid back down and held him in my arms waiting for him to wake up so I can take care of my baby. 

An hour or so later I heard him groan, “Derek.”

“Yeah, I know baby,” I whispered, “I’m right here.”

“Mmm,” he moaned, “My head hurts.”

“I know honey,” I said as I held my hand out, “Take these.”

“No, no,” he whispered as his voice cracked, “I don’t want anything.”

“These are perfectly safe,” I soothed, “I promise.”

He nodded but still took the pills with hesitation. 

“Good,” I said as I turned the TV on, “Now, let’s relax today.”

He laid back down and I ran my fingers through his hair as he said, “Morgan.”

“Yes,” I asked. 

“The rain sucks,” he mumbled. 

“Yes it does,” I laughed as I kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet story. Let me know what you think.


End file.
